Sparkling Speed
by Jayness
Summary: Pietro's bored until he sees his cure! Just some pietro fluff with a mystery x-girl...if you want to know who...read the story!


This story came to mind after I read jubilation's review of my fic Choosing your Mixed Path (Yes I'm advertising!!!) Where it was said I should make a Jubes/Pie pair because in my story they were so much alike! So if you like it thank jubilation if you don't you can blame me!

Also in this story Jubes will most likely appear OOC because I write her more like her comic verse self. 

****

Summary: Pietro gets bored (What a surprise) and sees his favourite past time, taunting a certain X-men firecracker.

****

Disclaimer: Don't you get sick of these?!! Well anyways here goes...wait for it...wait for it.....I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Well that was exciting!(NOT!)

Monet: Not again!

~:What?

M.:What do you mean what?

~: I mean What!

M.: You are hopeless! Not again means I can't believe your attempting to write yet another fic. How many times do I have to tell you....YOU SUCK!

~:I'm sensing some negative karma! Did someone forget to take their happy pills

M.:.....maybe.......

~: Awww...Is Monet cranky??? Here give me a hug!

M.: Okay thanks...wait a minute!!! I don't want a hug! I don't do hugs...

~:Oh ya....you have that superiority complex.

M.: That's right!....WHAT! JUST SHUT! JUST SHUT UP AND WRITE YOUR STUPID FIC!

~: *Shrugs* If you say so!

******************************************************************

'I'm SO BORED!' thought Pietro Maximoff AKA that great super villain Quicksilver as he walked through the park. 'Not that I'm surprised! When you're as quick and perfect as me, obviously normal things don't entertain you for long. Except for that piece of lint that kept floating around! Now that was exciting.' 

Then he saw it, the one thing that never failed to cause some sort of chaotic chain of events. Pietro put on his arrogant 'I'm better than you' smile and started walking over to what would soon be the end of his boredom.

"I'm going to eat you! Yes I am!" said Jubilee to the gummi bear in her hand.

"Aww, you know I can't eat you! Your too cute! How could I eat something that smiles at me? But you're full of sugary goodness with a touch of cheweyness! I'll eat one hand! That's all! OH! Gummi bears are evil! What good is candy you can't eat? It's cruel and unusual punishment that's what it is!" said the blue-eyes Asian in frustration.

"What got no friends to talk too?"

Jubilee looked up startled into the face of a smirking quicksilver. "Oh, wait, we already knew that! Little X-geek, what's the matter, don't tell me the X-men think you're to retarded for them too!" he laughed.

"Well if it isn't the silver haired dick! Here to inflict torture with his ugly face and gross smelling hair gel! Run before you're slimed worse than the toad!" Jubilee spat back eyes glittering. Although she had to admit to herself, he didn't have an ugly face at all. In fact it was quite the opposite, with his silver hair, blue eyes and 'Wait! Why am I thinking this? It's Pietro! GAG!'

"Ouch, aren't we a little snappy today firecracker?" Pietro replied in a mocking hurt voice. Jubilee watched in horror as he took one of her gummi bears and bit the head off.

"You monster! Look what you just did!" she cried, "You killed Henrietta! What about her family?" she said motioning to the rest of the bag.

Pietro stared at her and then burst out laughing. "You, you, you NAMED THE GUMMI BEARS! Hahahahahahahaha! What is wrong with you?" 

Jubilee sniffled and then her hand started to sparkle. Pietro grinned wider. He loved this part! When her blue eyes shone dangerously and her face became all flushed. He could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through him as he watched her chest breathe slowly.

"What's wrong with naming innocent gummi bears?" she hissed quietly.

"Oh nothing when you compare it to wearing that ridiculous yellow coat! Do you try to look like a mushed banana?"

"That's it!" screamed Jubilee, "No one messes with the coat!" She lunged at him with her still sparkling fist. Pietro easily dodged it.

"Tsk Tsk, here I thought X-men taught control? Guess you were to stupid to do that too!" he jeered. "Anyways, you'd have to be a lot quicker than that! I am the mighty quicksilver you know!"

'What a jerk!' thought Jubilee, 'And I almost thought he was cute! Man I got to stop talking to Amara so much, I'm already starting to get boy crazy!' Out loud she screamed, "Well dodge this!" and as she said that she shot a stream of fireworks, (after checking to make sure no one was around.) Pietro easily dodged it, and her sparks hit an old tree instead. Jubilee stood glued to the spot as she watched the tree break and start falling in her direction. She watched frozen as it became closer and closer to crushing her. As much as she wanted to, she was transfixed and couldn't get her body to move. She closed her eyes as the tree came nearer and took a deep breath.

"What the F#$# were you doing?" yelled a voice, "I knew you were crazy but suicidal? You're not that pathetic!" Jubilee opened her eyes and stood there in shock. Finally she noticed the tree on the ground where she had been standing. She felt a pair of arms around her, and looked up into the eyes of quicksilver who was still ranting to her.

"Almost getting killed, I know I'm to die for, but didn't anyone tell you that's a figure of speech you stupid girl?"

"What!" Jubilee screamed, "To die for? You wish!"

Pietro started laughing he couldn't help it! His firecracker even after a near death experience could shut up! 

"I save your life and you still scream! You do have something wrong with you!" Jubilee looked at him and then started laughing as well. Finally they stopped and Jubilee suddenly realized she was still in Pietro's arms. Blushing she said, "Pietro, thanks and all, but you can let go of me now!" Pietro looked down and noticed he still had Jubilee firmly in his grasp. He also started blushing, but decided to suck it in and said, "What if I don't want too?"

"Why wouldn't you want too?" Jubilee whispered heart racing.

"Because I almost lost you already." Pietro whispered back, and with that he kissed her on the lips. He realized this was what he wanted to do all along. She was the only girl who could match wits with him and energy. The only one who had a personality strong enough to match his. Mind you she was clinically insane, but so was he! He finally let her mouth go and looked into her eyes with apprehension.

Jubilee was in shock. He kissed her? It felt so good too! All her feelings about him rushed out at her. The way she never actually hated him and looked forward to their verbal sparring. The way she always got cranky when she'd see him flirt with another girl. The way her heart skipped a beat when he smiled that cocky grin at her. Then she felt him stop, and her heart stopped too. What if he didn't like it and thought it was a mistake? She looked up into his eyes, which she noticed were full of fright. It then occurred to her, he didn't stop because he didn't like it, but because he was afraid she didn't. She smiled up at her silver lover and kissed him on the nose. 

'She likes me! she really likes me!' thought Pietro. He stared at the Asian beauty in his arms, ready to kiss her again, when he was interrupted by a women's voice. "You little hooligans! Cutting down the park's oldest tree! Get back here! When I'm through with you, you rascals aren't going to hurt a leaf!" 

Pietro looked at Jubilee eyes dancing with mischief. Jubilee smirked back, "I think we know when we're not wanted!" she said jumping out of his arms. And with that, they both ran off laughing, followed by an angry psychotic tree hugger. 

************************************************************************

Well....that's all folks!

I'm still not sure what I feel about this pairing, being a Jubby supporter and all, but who knows?!

Oh and the gummi bears thing is actually true, I can't eat gummi bears if I look at them they're to cute! And I did name a gummi bear henrietta once, it was a red one!

(I have issues! =) )

Well go an and **REVIEW NOW!**

I repeat **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

AND READ MY OTHER FICS IF YOU LIKED THIS AND **REVIEW** THEM TOO!


End file.
